


One Cloud Nine

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Jaskier, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Soft! Geralt, Soulmates, TOP! Geralt, Tenderness, Virgin! Jaskier, bathing together, love making, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 26
Kudos: 208





	One Cloud Nine

* * *

Nervousness spread through him like a wildfire. Geralt couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way and when the feeling had started to rise in his stomach he hadn’t even been sure what it was at first. Ever since his drunken confession that he planned to marry Jaskier one day the bard was even more affectionate and physical with him and even though Geralt loved it like nothing else in his life it also made him uneasy.

He was many decades older than Jaskier which meant he had much more life experience than the young bard, including those of the intimate variety. Jaskier, on the other hand, had just turned eighteen when they had met and was still very green behind the ears.

It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t want to take their relationship to a more intimate level, every time Jaskiers kissed and touched him he felt fire rise in his stomach but so far he had always pushed it back down. He knew that the bard had certain ideas and dreams about his first time and frankly Geralt just didn’t want to disappoint him, hence his growing nervousness.

With any previous partner, Geralt had been as much focused on his own pleasure as theirs but with Jaskier, his centre of attention was shifted. All he wanted was to make sure Jaskier was happy, to make him feel loved and wanted, to take care of him and that included a nice, clean comfy place for them to spend their first time together and not a quick tumble in the woods.

An ideal opportunity presented itself a few weeks later when he helped a small town dispose of a royal gryphon. The town didn’t have many coins to pay him with so instead they offered them an empty cottage to keep as their own. They decided to take at least a week off, maybe even two and just relax and something stirred inside Geralt seeing Jaskier dancing and laughing around the house, cleaning out the dusty furniture and transforming it into a home.

He went out early this morning to hunt some rabbits for them and when he came back home the smell of freshly baked bread and hot tea welcomed him. Jaskiers was in the small garden next to the cottage, plucking herbs and smiling when he saw him arriving back home. The bard ran up to him in an instant, threw his lithe arms around him and drew him in in a warm kiss.

A huge part of Geralt wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to retire and build a home here with Jaskier but he could not abandon his duty. Not yet. What he could do was to make sure that Jaskier had everything else he could ever want and need instead.

“Good morning Geralt. Welcome home.” The young bard pressed his nose in the Witchers hair and inhaled deeply. He had woken up alone, the Witcher already out in the woods and he had missed his partner.

Softly smiling he held Geralt for as long as he could before taking the rabbits out of his companion’s hands. “Thank you, Geralt. They will go well with the mushrooms we foraged yesterday.” Nodding the Witcher brushed his hands through Jaskiers hair and pressed a soft kiss against the younger man’s nose. Giggling Jaskiers face twitched with amusement.

“Oh I forgot, there is a market today. I thought we could check it out for a few hours?”

Geralt stopped in his tracks for a second, trying to figure out how he could get Jaskier to go alone so he could prepare their house for his plans. “Geralt? Three words or less.”

“Go by yourself.”

Jaskiers face fell and Geralt cursed himself for how harsh he sounded. He reached for Jaskiers hand and gently laced their fingers together, carefully letting his thumb run over the soft skin on Jaskiers wrist.

Jaskiers smile came back and he nodded. “I know you don’t like crowds. It’s alright. I’ll bring you back some fruit yes?” Geralt nodded and pressed another kiss to his bard’s nose before entering the house to wash his hands and have breakfast.

They ate together, Jaskiers soft voice telling him about a new Tarte recipe he wanted to try and warm sunshine shining through the large windows.

Geralt walked Jaskier to the small path that leads to the town and kissed him goodbye. Jaskier wrapped his arms around the Witcher, pulling until they stood chest to chest and softly opened his mouth against Geralts. Geralt slowly dipped his tongue into the warm inside of Jaskiers mouth, tasting the sweet honey he had had for breakfast and carefully exploring him.

The arms around him tightened their grip and with joy, Geralt could hear a happy sigh coming from Jaskier before the bard slowly pulled back, looking at him shyly but full of want and clearing his throat with an embarrassed cough. “So I’ll be off then, I will only be a few hours! Don’t burn the house down.” Snorting with amusement Geralt nodded and watched him walk down the path before running back to the cottage to prepare things for tonight.

First, he made sure the house was clean from top to bottom. It didn’t take him long to clean everything since Jaskier was surprisingly neat and tidied up every day. He put fresh linens on their bed and made sure that the wine he had gotten for them could cool down.

Finally, he started to decorate and then the hardest part began, he had to wait for Jaskier to come back home. The ball of anxiety in his belly grew the longer he waited for his partners return. What if Jaskier didn’t like the surprise? What if, even worse, he felt pressured into something he wasn’t ready for? The Panic that he had felt all day finally overwhelmed him and he decided to give up on his plans just as the cottage door opened.

Blinking, soft towel in hand, Geralt stared at Jaskier who stared back in response, almost dropping his big wicker basket. Astound the bard let his gaze wander over the mass of lit candles and flowers that adorned the whole house. Perfectly shaped red rose petals were sprinkled on the floor and forming a path to the stairs, leading to their bedroom and bathroom.

The smell of flowers and honey hung in the air and Jaskier pushed the basket onto the kitchen table, eager to free his hands so he could wrap them around his Witcher. “Geralt! What is all this!?” Geralt took in his loves smiling and happy face and the knot in his guts loosened a bit. Taking in a deep breath he spoke before he was prompted to by Jaskier. “I prepared you a bath, sunshine.”

He held up the towel and softly put his hand on the small of Jaskiers back, pushing him gently forwards to the stairs. There was no pause or resistance in Jaskier as he let himself be lead into the bathroom by Geralt and the Witcher breathed a bit easier.

The bathroom was pretty big and had not only a hearth next to the big Tub but also a pump to directly get water instead of bringing buckets up from the well. The room was full with Roses and candles as well, a warm fire lit and the tub filled with steaming water and more flower petals. “Oh, Geralt!” Jaskiers bright smile filled Geralts heart with joy.

“It’s so beautiful.” He laughed shyly and started to unbutton his doublet. Geralt moved to the door but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm. “Join me. Please.” Jaskiers voice was quiet and full of emotions as he gently pulled on Geralts arm.

Swallowing the Witcher turned around, putting his hands on Jaskiers arms and brushing down to the bard’s hands, gently holding them. “Sunshine. Are you sure? You don’t have to-“

“I know Geralt. I want to. Please.”

Nodding Geralt moved his hands to Jaskiers buttons, opening them with slightly shaking fingers. His gaze never left Jaskiers face not even as the bards own hands came up to work on his shirt laces. Silently smiling at each other they undressed. There was no rush between them and they both took their time to undress each other.

Finally, the last piece of clothing fell to the floor and they both stared into each other’s eyes. Surprisingly it was Jaskier who let his gaze wander first. Straightening his shoulders he dipped his head down and took Geralts naked form in. To Geralts utter delight a crimson blush starts forming on Jaskiers cheeks, moving down his neck and all the way to his freckled collarbones.

Jaskiers eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he took a deep breath in. “You first Geralt.”

Nodding the Witcher walked over to the tub, climbing in and making sure there was enough space left for Jaskier on the opposite side. He was still nervous but tried to give Jaskier an encouraging smile while propping his arms onto the rim of the tub. Softly sighing the bard climbed in next to him and set between his open legs, resting his head against his chest, softly sighing as he sunk into the warm water.

Geralt closed his eyes as he felt Jaskier skin shifting against his. He tried to calm his mind, to take things slow and not push too hard or too fast. Jaskier sighed, already relaxed from the hot water and took Geralts arms from the rim of the tub and wrapped them around his waist. His voice was quiet but strong as he whispered. “I want you to touch me Geralt.”

The Witcher swallowed hard and slowly let his fingertips wander over Jaskiers exposed skin. His calloused digits danced over the bard’s stomach, his chest, along his arms and back. He grabbed one of the sponges from the side and lathered it up with soap, bringing it back onto Jaskiers skin.

“Is this okay?” Geralts voice sounded deeper than usual and Jaskier pressed his back against his partners’ chest. “Yes.”

He let the soft sponge drag over Jaskiers warm skin, his own breathing coming a bit faster when he dragged the cleaning utensil between his partners leg.

There was a hitch of breath from Jaskier and the bard gripped at Geralts hand, pushing his nails almost hurtfully into his skin, a low whine escaping his mouth. “Geralt please!”

There was no hesitation when the Witcher let the sponge drop into the warm bathwater and brought his hand back between Jaskiers wide open legs. Jaskier let his eyes flutter shut, leaning back, to rest his head against Geralts chest, turning it slightly so he could let his lips drag over the Witcher collarbone. “Please.”

Finally, the Witcher wrapped his large hand around Jaskiers cock, dragging a blunt nail over the crown, slightly pushing into the leaking slit. Geralt hummed in satisfaction, relieved to find Jaskier hard and wanting and not in any way repulsed by his touch.

He moved his head so he could press his nose into Jaskiers hair, inhaling his warm scent while setting a slow rhythm on his cock. His grip was tight and he basked in the noises his lover made while pushing his hips up into Geralts hand. “Sunshine…”

The Witcher ignored his own hard penis, carefully pressing it against Jaskiers backside but not rutting against him. His sole focus was to bring Jaskier pleasure and it didn’t take long for the bard to spill his seed into the lukewarm water.

In a swift motion, Jaskier turned to bring his legs around Geralts waist, climbing into his lap and bringing his head forward to catch the Witchers lips with his own. The kiss was deep and slow and Geralt smiled when his bard had to withdraw to catch his breath.

Jaskiers blue eyes shimmered with love and a huge happy smile was on his face as he wrapped his arms around Geralt and rested his head against the Witchers shoulder. They stayed like this until the water slowly turned cold and Geralt picked his laughing bard up to wrap him into the warm fluffy towel.

A shy smile made his way to Jaskiers face and he put a hand onto Geralts chest, right above his heart, while the Witcher rubbed him dry. “Geralt?”

“Hm?” The Witcher made sure they were both dry and pressed a small kiss to Jaskiers lips. He was still painfully hard but it didn’t matter to him. All he wanted, all he needed was Jaskiers happiness to feel satisfied.

Jaskiers hand slowly brushed over Geralts chest, the movement shy but steady and he stopped on the lower part of Geralts stomach, his fingers curiously brushing against the Witcher pubic hair. Geralt felt himself shiver but didn’t move in any way, enjoying the feel of his lover soft hand.

“Geralt? Will you….will you take me to bed?”

A deep growl escaped the Witcher's throat and Jaskier blushed a deep crimson red.

“Are you sure?” Geralt brought his hand up to rest it on Jaskiers cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the other's skin.

“Yes, Geralt. Please. I want to be completely yours.” There was a moment of hesitation and suddenly the bard looked unsure. “Unless you don’t want me…”

Geralt shook his head violently, bringing Jaskiers hand back to rest over his heart that had sped up from his usual slow beat. “I want you Sunshine. So very much.”

Another huge smile crept onto Jaskiers face and he nodded forcefully. “Please Geralt. I want you to make love to me.”

Not needing any further encouragement Geralt put his arms around Jaskiers knees and lifted him up so he was resting in his arms like a young bride. Giggling the young man pushed his hands around Geralt neck and kissed him tenderly, letting himself be carried to their bedroom.

“Oh, Geralt.” Jaskier bright smile grew even bigger when he saw the room. Geralt had made sure their bed was covered in soft clean sheets, a dozen or so lit candles coloured the room in warm light and flowers were draped onto every surface.

Carefully Geralt set Jaskier onto their bed and crawled over him, not touching him yet, just probing himself up onto his knees and arms, looking down at the smiling bard. He nuzzled his nose against Jaskiers neck, pressing a soft kiss onto the still-damp skin.

Words still came hard to Geralt but he forced himself to whisper against Jaskiers neck. “I love you.”

Warm and lean arms came around the Witchers back, pressing down until Geralt laid flush against Jaskier, growling when their naked forms finally touched.

“I love you too my dear Witcher.”

Jaskier took a deep breath in, his shoulders straightened in a brave manner and he let his hands roam over Geralts back, softly caressing every scar he found. Geralt pressed open mouth kisses against the bard’s neck, his hands resting on the sides of Jaskiers head. He let Jaskier explore him at his own leisure, encouraging him with soft little sighs but not pushing any further.

They had time, there was no rush and he enjoyed the lute calloused fingers on his skin.

Jaskier grew bolder and he brushed his fingers over Geralts butt, a slight moan escaping his lips. “I...can I touch you?”

Smiling Geralt nodded and let Jaskier push him off, moving to lie on his back next to his partner. Curiously Jaskier sat up, kneeling beside Geralt and staring at his naked body. There was still a slight blush on his face and neck but his hand came back instantly, brushing over Geralts chest and stomach.

The bard let his fingers spread through the Witchers thick chest hair, happily sighing and when he felt more confident in his movements he let his fingers brush over one of Geralts nipples, instantly being rewarded by a deep moan from the Witcher. Encouraged by the sound he did it again and again while letting his eyes wander to Geralts hard and leaking cock.

Jaskier swallowed at the sight, wetting his lip and leaning forward. He had never done this before but he was eager to taste his soulmate, to make him feel as good as he was feeling and he carefully wrapped his lips around Geralts length. What he lacked in experience he made up with eagerness and passion and even though the blowjob was very sloppy and saliva dripped down everywhere Geralt had never had a better one.

Geralts hand found its way to Jaskiers head, not pushing but carefully guiding and petting his hair. He kept his hips as still as he could, making sure not to buckle up into Jaskier warm mouth and closing his eyes.

“Jaskier….”

The bard looked up, smiling around Geralts cock and letting it plop out of his mouth with a wet sound. He moved to straddle the Witcher and brought their lips together in a deep kiss, letting his tongue explore the Witchers mouth and whining into it. The bards cock had filled again and he rubbed his hard length against Geralts, both of them taking in a sharp breathe before their kissing turned wet and filthy.

“I want….I need…” Jaskiers voice sounded broken and needy and Geralt opened his eyes.

Overcome with lust Geralt found himself unusually vocal. “Tell me sunshine. Tell me what you need. I will give it to you whatever you want.”

Smiling Jaskier reached for the bedside table where he kept his crèmes and oils and fished for a small vial of chamomile oil. With a shy look, he pushed the tiny bottle into Geralts large hand. “I want you to be inside of me Geralt. And yes, I am sure.”

Nodding Geralt uncorked the vial, dripping the liquid all over his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm the oil up before bringing his hand under Jaskier. “Lift your hips Sunshine.”

Doing as he was told Jaskier rose up, bringing his hands to rest on Geralts shoulder, to steady himself and smiled. The Witcher brought his hand between the bard’s cheeks and slowly circled his rim. He watched Jaskiers face carefully, listening to his breathing making sure that there was no sign of discomfort or even pain, before slowly breaching his rim with one finger.

He took his time, opening Jaskier up, carefully and tender, his other hand wrapped around the bard's cock once more. “You are so beautiful sunshine.”

The compliment made Jaskier shiver, his mouth slightly hanging open but smiling, his eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed. His breathing came in short burst. “More…”

Geralt obliged and added a second finger, pushing deep inside his bard, and crooking his fingers against his prostate.

“AH!” Surprised the musician’s eyes went wide and he let out a ragged laugh that turned into a heavy moan when Geralt repeated the movement. “Oh my god! Geralt.”

Lowly chuckling Geralt moved a third digit against Jaskiers rim. “Yes, sunshine?”

“Please. I need more…Please Geralt. Please”

“Shh, it’s alright sunshine. I’ve got you.” Geralt pushed hard against his prostate again, catching Jaskier bucking hips with his other hand.

Whining Jaskier moved above him, leaning down to kiss Geralt, pushing his hands into the Witchers hair.

“Please. I’m ready, please Geralt.”

“Slow.” Geralt carefully removed his fingers and lifted Jaskier up, guiding himself against his lover’s entrance and gently pushing in. They both breathed heavily and had to stop for a moment when Geralt was finally fully sheathed into Jaskier. “Gods….” Geralt sat up, wrapping his arms around his soulmate and deeply kissing him as he started moving.

The bard keened and he bit into Geralts shoulder to keep himself from screaming in pleasure as Geralts thrust hit that spot in him over and over again. They rested their foreheads together, sharing breath as Geralts movement became harder and faster.

“Geralt! Shit!” Jaskier held onto Geralts shoulders and threw his head back as he came for the second time this evening, covering his own stomach and chest into his release.

Grunting Geralt pulled his lover into another kiss, spilling his seed deep into Jaskier and holding on to him in a tight embrace. They held onto each other, their kisses turned softer as their breathing evened out.

Happiness filled Geralt whole being and he laid back down, carefully letting himself slip out of Jaskier and pulling the bard on top of him.

“You swore.”

Shrugging the bard grabbed for the covers, ignoring the stickiness between them and laughed. “You brought it out of me.”

Geralt pressed a soft kiss onto the bard's forehead, making sure he was covered in the warm blanket and held him close. Jaskier closed his eyes, fishing for Geralts hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Was I? Did I do okay?”

“Sunshine…” Geralts free hand brushed trough Jaskiers hair, down his back where it came to rest. “You were wonderful.”

“Good.” There was a small pause, followed by a bashful giggle. “Can we do it again later?”

Geralts loud and open laugh echoed through the room. “Yes sunshine, but rest first.”

Humming Jaskier shuffled until he found a comfortable position, his head resting on Geralts chest, their fingers intertwined and smiled slowly drifting off to sleep. Geralt waited for his soulmates breathing to even out before leaving the bad and blowing out all the candles in the house.

When he crawled back into the bed, Jaskier immediately shifted back onto him and with a huge smile on his face, the Witcher allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the Series is much longer because much like Geralt I didn't want to rush into it;)


End file.
